Gas powered heating tools, for example, soldering irons, may comprise a handle within which a refillable reservoir for fuel gas is located. A tool head, which comprises a tool element, for example, a soldering tool bit, a desoldering tool bit, a knife or the like is heated by a catalytic heating element which is mounted in a combustion chamber adjacent the tool element. A gas supply pipe supplies gas to the combustion chamber. The gas supply pipe is connected to the handle, and a valve or other gas regulator is provided in the handle for delivering gas from the fuel reservoir to the gas supply pipe. In general, gas is delivered to the combustion chamber from a nozzle with a relatively small orifice. Where a relatively high demand for heat exists, the flow rate of gas through the nozzle orifice is high. Accordingly, in such cases, it is necessary for the gas to pass through the nozzle orifice at a relatively high velocity. Where such high velocities are maintained over an extended period, it has been found that freezing of the gas in the nozzle occurs. This thus limits the maximum rate at which heat can be provided to the tool element. Where gas supply means are provided for controlling the supply of gas to the nozzle, freezing of gas may also occur in the gas supply control means.
There is therefore a need for a gas powered heating tool which overcomes these problems. There is also a need for a head for such a gas powered heating tool.